Impact tools such as impact wrenches are well known in the art. Generally, the impact tools include an air motor and a clutch mechanism. Typically, the impact tool transmits shock and vibration from the tool head to the handle. In turn, the shock and vibration is transmitted from the handle to an operator holding the handle.